


Old Suns with New Horizons

by AmethystWinter



Series: Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But the Plot is doing its thing, I Don't Even Know, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Still, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystWinter/pseuds/AmethystWinter
Summary: And he was forcibly reminded of the promise he had so brashly made to her Before.  That he would come back and free all the slaves.  The Force, it seemed, had a pointed sense of humor.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story insisted upon being written in alternating view points, at this time they're labeled as to who's POV is being seen until I can think of a more clever way to go about it.
> 
> Takes place 2-4 weeks after 'Turning Along a Different Axis'
> 
> Now that the business stuff is out of the way, Onward to more Shenanigans!

Vader: 

Out of all those Vader had known Before, Obi-Wan truly was light. For him, Falling wasn’t going to be as simple as finally allowing himself his anger or fear, it would more be a continuation, a slope stemming from his convictions down into totality. Of all the emotional indulgences Obi-Wan as a Jedi partook in, compassion and a righteous anger seemed to be his spice of choice. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be a Sith covered and shrouded in Darkness, the chill of spiteful anger and vindictive will. To the man his former Master was, and the boy he currently is, such a thing would be anathema. His Apprentice would burn, fury and outrage preventing any potential return to the tepid dawn the Jedi limited themselves to. 

His voice rang out in the relative quite of his newfound ship. “Who was it that first caused you to doubt yourself, child?” 

Vader and Obi-Wan had found themselves a vessel that just managed to meet Vader’s exacting standards, convinced the proprietor that he’d already paid, and with relative ease took off leaving Bandomeer behind. 

His apprentice was silent, and feeling Obi-Wan’s hesitance and worry through their bond he decided to push little further. 

“The Jedi see themselves as a neutral party, going out into the galaxy to sow peace and freedom to its inhabitants. But, were they ever neutral in their thoughts toward you? Was peace what they sowed in your heart after pushing you away? And as for freedom, well, in their ignorance they did end up giving yours back to you, Obi-Wan.” 

For the moment he was unable to look at his Apprentice, ensuring correct coordinates and flight paths. But through their fledgling bond he could feel Obi-Wan’s hurt and indignation directed at the Jedi. Hardly surprising, considering he had found the boy on a mining platform, collared and abandoned by the only family he would claim. 

He allowed Obi-Wan to ferment in his thoughts. The Jedi were his family, and Vader was dedicated to making that firmly past tense, but he couldn’t push. Guide or maybe direct, yes. However, Obi-Wan’s stubbornness was near as great as his own, and any attempts at outright leading his Apprentice would likely end at an impasse and setback to what Vader was trying to kindle.

Placing the ship on autopilot now that they were in hyperspace, Vader turned and met the gaze of his apprentice. Challenging and understanding in equal measure, after all, out of everyone Vader knew Obi-Wan. 

Holding his look Obi-Wan replied, the accent was the same as Vader and Anakin remembered, but the voice itself softer and lighter than he’s ever heard it, but resolute all the same. 

“The Jedi say that the Sith and the Dark Side enslave and devour those who study it. How do I know I’m not exchanging one type of servitude for another?”

Anger rose and fell within him, Dark and Sith he may be, but slaver was not a title he intended to add. Allowing Obi-Wan to feel his sincerity and conviction through the Force and through their bond he responded, “I will only ever be your teacher, friend, and brother, Obi-Wan.” 

*****

Obi-Wan: 

For a moment he feared that he had gone too far, questioning his new Master, his new Sith Master. But as quickly as it rose Vader corralled the emotion. It was not dispersed into the Force as a Jedi might, but instead, his new Master coiled the anger around him, no longer an overt threat it still lied in wait. 

The response his Master gave him was heart bare in its sincerity, and again he had the sensation of displaced nostalgia. Along with Vader’s words, the Force cooed its agreement to the sentiments, and nodding his head Obi-Wan affirmed his path. He got the sense that he was not the only one in need of validation of being chosen. In the Force Vader was…many things, and Obi-Wan knew his own control and sensitivity to those finer aspects was not yet trained enough to where he could parse them all out, even still, the Force told him what he needed to know. 

“Where do we begin, Master?” He asked, resolute and earnest. 

A deep laugh emanated from his Master, “No need to be so dramatic, my Apprentice.” And Obi-Wan noted how Vader seemed to caress the title, possessive and doting in equal measure. “Do you not recall the mining platform? You have already begun.” 

In spite of his determination and decision regarding this new path he was still somewhat surprised, “But I don’t feel…” Obi-Wan trailed off, not sure how to politely explain to his Master that he didn’t feel Dark, still just himself.

“As a Sith?” The mechanical breathing fills the cockpit for a long moment before Vader continues, “Sith as you know it is a title, of those who take a particular code and follow a narrow definition. Above all, Sith and Dark desires to be free, and understands that it is only the Force that can grant us such.”

Obi-Wan finds his thoughts trailing back to the mining shaft, the collar, the screams and hunger. The relief he felt at seeing others freed, at knowing he himself was. Starting cautiously he begins, “That doesn’t sound bad or evil.” But his voice upturns at the end, making it a question. 

A huff of what could be laughter comes from the dark helm, “Freedom is what you make of it, Obi-Wan. And I will teach you to make the most of it.” 

*****

Vader: 

He left his Apprentice to ponder Freedom and all the inherent promise and power that it can bring. In the meantime, he himself was seeing all of the opportunities allowed to him from his deviation into the past. He had Obi-Wan, his Apprentice this iteration, and he had no doubt that they would be all they had been Before and more. However, he too had Freedom, more so now than he perhaps had ever had. 

Obi-Wan was his to train, but that wasn’t the only wrong he wished to rectify. Sidious, a true slaver if there ever was one. But given the time he now finds himself in, Darth Plagueis was still alive conducting his own crimes against sentience. Which leads him back to those he can still save. Padme is on Naboo, Sidious there as well, no doubt beginning his own political career. At this time, he must reluctantly admit, it would be too dangerous to fully bare himself to them; preparations and traps must be made and planned. His Mother, his thoughts slow, he could save his Mother. 

He had seen the galactic date when he was investigating the mining platform; he knows that this would be the year he had been born. Vader glances over to his Apprentice, wondering. Given what the Sith book had explained about this traveling back through time, there could only ever be one, but then, why here with Obi-Wan and not with his Mother on Tatooine? Tendrils of curiosity and concern trailed through the bond he had with Obi-Wan. Fully turning to his apprentice he directs him to study the navigation path that Vader had plotted, it was clear Obi-Wan had only the minimum understanding of what he was seeing, but still he dutifully assigned himself to the task. 

Obi-Wan, he doesn’t turn away from his apprentice, maintaining the air of observing his progress. Their bond had always been strong, uncommonly strong if the other Jedi were to be believed. At first he and Obi-Wan had accounted it to Anakin’s great strength in the Force, but his bond with Ahsoka had never been as solid. It had been a running joke, especially during the War, that where there was one, the other wouldn’t be far behind. Perhaps there was more truth to it in the Force than they had thought, where there was one…and so he had ended up here. 

*****

Obi-Wan: 

Obi-Wan looked out the forward viewport as they closed in on the planet. What little he knew of Tatooine didn’t fill him with confidence as a first stop, but he took a quick peek at his Master. Vader had promised to look after him, to be…family, so why would he bring them both to a planet run by Hutt gangsters? 

“Ask.” Was the command from his Master.

Obi-Wan looked up at him more openly, the Sith seemed to have a much easier time using the training bond than Obi-Wan did, and so far it made communications interesting. 

“I have had more training, and your shields are not yet to where they ought be.” 

The former initiate ducks his head down, he can feel Vader’s intentions through the bond, knows that it wasn’t a rebuke, but he still can’t help feeling that he is lacking, wanting, -

“Obi-Wan” Leather clad fingers lightly grip his chin and raise his head so that his gaze is meeting the lenses of his Master’s helmet. The pause after just allows his thoughts to spiral, not only was he found lacking his Master is taking him to a dangerous desert world to be free of him-

“Breathe” Is his Master’s next instruction, and he tries, tries to remember the lessons from the crèche on how to bring in tranquility and peace, but it’s his Master’s free hand that almost hesitantly comes up and brushes his hair back from his face that truly calms him down. 

“I am not getting rid of you, Obi-Wan. Remember, Apprentice, you are mine.” Vader is pushing too many emotions too quickly through the bond for him to get a good idea of what they are. But the hand on his chin remains until Obi-Wan gives a nod in acknowledgment. 

His head is in a bit of a daze while his Master proceeds to tell him why exactly they’ve come to Tatooine. There is someone there that Vader needs to meet. But no matter how Obi-Wan tries to phrase the question, Vader never answers, all he gets is a sense of amusement as the Sith tells him to be patient. 

Before too long they find themselves at the entrance of Gardulla the Hutt’s palace. It’s an ostentatious thing, and Obi-Wan finds his nose wrinkling in distaste even before he spots the chained and collared beings hovering in the shadows. His brow furrows, angry and indignant, he and his Master had freed slaves from a deep-sea mine not even a tenday past. He had found himself proud and joyful that he and Vader had managed to destroy the building and free those enslaved there. Encountering this den of scum and villainy almost seems to tarnish his achievement. Vaguely he could feel his Master through their bond, subtly flaring and sharing his frustration, and anger. 

They walked further into the Hutt’s lair, and he did his best to find those who wore collars, to see and remember their faces. They were sentient and sought to honor them as such even as limited as he was now. He thought that, and then took further consideration of the super nova that was the Sith striding just a head of him down the dimly lit sandstone corridor. Vader had power. Vader had power to ensure his Freedom and also help Obi-Wan reclaim his. For all that they had only known each other for about a tenday Obi-Wan trusted Vader’s claim of bond. He would stay with his teacher, his new family, learn and grow enough where he could assure his freedom to the extent where he could help others. 

An echo sounded, deep in the Force, a brief flicker of two figures, one dark demanding and unyielding stood alongside one who was resolute and righteous in their anger. Both stood among shattered chains and tools of abuse, stood among, but were not touched by. ‘Freedom’ the Force whispered, and Obi-Wan again felt the death knell of one destiny, and an archway beckoning into a new one. 

*****

Vader: 

Tatooine is a planet of extremes Vader knows. Hot suns, cold nights, excess and poverty, slave and free. He’s only known the hurt and heartbreak from this ball of sand, now however, he has the power that he had so dreamed of as a child. Here he was, arriving with abilities that had only been hinted at in the stories his mother had told and more than enough will to ensure his vision was made real. A planet of extremes and yet he had never experienced joy from it, now, far too late and far too early he will take his contentment. 

His old Master Obi-Wan had often told Anakin that he was a ‘do-er’, and that while he may not like planning, he would probably find it helpful, at least when it comes to avoiding authorities. Vader had been forced to become a planner, Sidious delights in plans and machinations, and was not nearly as merciful as Obi-Wan. Learning to plan and scheme had become a matter of survival. It was for this reason that when he strode into Gardulla’s Palace, his apprentice at his side that he didn’t immediately start tearing down walls. He first needed to find his mother, find his mother and free her, then he would delight in the destruction and rubble he would make of this fortress. 

However, from his side he felt Obi-Wan gently tug on his cape. His cybernetics were not that sensitive across his shoulders, but he also felt the boy’s concern and question in the Force. Not slowing down in his stride through the dim and monotonous hallway he turned his head. Whispering so softly that Vader mostly heard the question through their bond Obi-Wan asked, “Master, can we save them too? Are we going to free them like we did on the mining platform?” 

Vader was only here for his mother, but still, he was curious, “Why?” Their guide ahead of them turned back at them for a moment, startled at the sudden low reverberation before slowing down to no doubt try and hear their conversation. 

Aloud his apprentice responded, “Because”, eyes flittering to the Gardulla’s majordomo ahead of them, but elaborated through their bond, “Because sentients should not be kept by others, and slavers…” Obi-Want trailed off. Looking closer Vader could see what he was not yet ready to verbalize, still bogged down by Jedi teachings, Obi-Wan was seething. Oh, even this young he hid it better than others, but Vader knows what to look for, and little Obi-Wan was beyond angry that others were enslaved, that there were still those out there who would enslave others. 

Deciding to fan the glowing ember he could see in Obi-Wan’s heart he pushes, “What makes you think the two of us could take on the entirety of this fortress?” 

The bond flares with emotions and impressions rather then words and arguments. Memories like holo vids showcasing Vader taking down the mining structure on Bandomeer with little more than will and a sharp gesture. How the collapsing metal struts morph into heavy sandstone walls, the billowing splash of the waves to a covering of heavy dust. And through it all, the determination, the need, that his apprentice has to free these people, to help in this way, has him appearing next to Vader in these ideations, brow furrowed and mouth set as he joins his Master. But underneath this good intent, Vader feels it, Obi-Wan’s longing to remain free and to ensure those who may have the power to do otherwise no longer walk the surface. 

‘Oh my former Master’, Vader silently mused to himself, ‘perhaps you will find your own cliff from which to fall’, to his apprentice, and aloud he confirmed, “We will.”

*****

Obi-Wan: 

Watching the…negotiations between Vader and Gardulla was a study in lessons he never would have learned at the Temple. There was no formal greeting, no attempt at appeasing the Hutt’s vanity or pride. It was simply Vader stepping up to the dias upon which Gardulla lounged, and was speaking in Huttese. While not a language Obi-Wan spoke, the bond made the intent clear enough. Yield. Although that seemed like a gross oversimplification to Obi-Wan, the words dictated had inevitability about them. Either Gardulla to accede to the Sith, or the Sith would see it done himself. 

And judging by the pressure in the chamber’s atmosphere, Obi-Wan would hazard that it was to be the later. Vader had interrupted what had no doubt begun as a normal day for the gangster, Gardulla had been in the middle of an audience with what looked like a handful of bounty hunters when his Master had swept in. It was clear that the mercenaries did not want to yield, but much like his edicts to Gardulla, he hadn’t really given them much choice. 

Still, they and the others who were petitioning the Hutt had not left the hall, and a majority of them were reaching for and not too subtly grasping weapons. Obi-Wan had seen what Vader was capable of on Bandomeer, but still, he was finding himself a little worried, especially since when they had first entered the chamber, Vader had gently brushed him to the side with a mental prod to stay at the edges. At first hurt, if his Master was intent on being in the center of a blaster fight, he could see why, he was just apprenticed after all, and had no weapon of his own. 

Gardulla let out a booming laugh, and switched to Basic, to allow all nearby to join in her mirth and derision of the black caped figure standing so bold before her. “For one who seems to have such a command of our tongue, you clearly missed on the finer points of using it…your negotiation is lacking.” 

The bond flared as Obi-Wan got a clear set of instructions from Vader, he was to find someone, Shmi. One of Gardulla’s slaves. With a brief recognition of the directions Obi-Wan hurried away down the shadowed corridors while Vader distracted the Hutt and her court. 

While he didn’t appreciate his current stature, he had to admit he found it useful for navigating around places he shouldn’t be. First he tried the kitchen, or at least where he thought he would find a kitchen as his experience thus far showed that kitchen staff knew things. Of course, he thought to himself, he instead ended up in the garage facing a fairly hungover Rodian telling him to get to work or get lost before slumping back down against their desk. 

Taking that as tacit permission to continue exploring the area Obi-Wan darted into the garage proper. He soon found himself a bit distracted at all the ships and transport. Some he and Garren had only dreamed of seeing! Wandering around he started hearing banging, following the noise to the source he found a young human ferociously fixing the totaled front of a land speeder. They seemed to sense his presence for they turned toward him showcasing the collar around their neck, forcibly passive face yielding when they saw a child and not a Master. Still they waited for him to speak. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t been on the Deep Sea Mine for long, but still one picked up things, and among the trauma he learned of how one sentient may greet and recognize another. 

A sign of freedom and hope, and then your name, “I’m Obi-Wan”

Further softening their expression they gave Obi-Wan a small smile, repeating the gesture she responded, “I am Shmi Skywalker”.

Between his own accent in Basic and Shmi’s there was a lot of repeating and rephrasing. Eventually, they did come to an understanding, which was Shmi looking at him like he proposed they go eat sand. 

“Your teacher is distracting the Hutts and many of their mercenaries so that you can scuttle about and free those enslaved here?” Shmi asks a second time and a third way.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan tries to answer as firmly as he can. Technically, Vader had just said to find Shmi, but he had also told Obi-Wan that they would free everyone here, so from a certain point of view…he had to hide a wince though as he felt a rather large amount of frustration pouring through their bond. While he could wait, Vader wasn’t the patient sort and it felt like he was nearing the end of his. “But we should probably hurry.” He tacked on with a smile. 

Resigned and eager Shmi held out her arms, and with careful concentration aided by the practice he’d had on the ship, used to Force to split the cuffs. Gingerly pulling them apart to take them off her writs Shmi started, “I know where they keep the master controls for our bonds, if that can be deactivated we’d have a better chance, and would be the quicker route.”

Nodding his agreement the two easily walked past the now asleep Rodian and crept their way deeper into the Hutt’s holdings. 

*****

Vader: 

Keeping track of his apprentice while trying to talk circles around Hutts was quickly trying his limited patience. And as Gardulla started on another tirade of her magnificence he had to wonder if Obi-Wan from Before was truly a man without peer to earn the title The Negotiator, or pity him for having to put up with kark like this all the time. As Gardulla took another breath to further her elaborations, he decided upon pity. 

Taking this opportunity to send a quick query to his Apprentice he received a sensation of accomplishment and chagrin. He found out why when a few heartbeats later Obi-Wan was dragged into the audience chamber by two guards. Gardulla then began screeching about what was the meaning of this, the guards loudly explaining that Obi-Wan had been found trying to access the master controls for the slave cuffs. Neither could detract from seeing that despite a victorious smile subtly breaking out on his Apprentice’s face, he was hurt. Bruises beginning to form on his pale skin, trying to hid winces as the guards dragged him about, Vader felt everything still, those perfect moments of clarity as anger registered, but before vengeance clouded all judgment. 

Ignoring everyone else he turned to his Apprentice “Is it done.” His low voice demanded, silencing all those in the hall. 

It was clear Obi-Wan couldn’t help his smile as he responded in the affirmative. 

Vengeance descended. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When the blinding haze began to clear from his vision he took in the gory details around him. 

Obi-Wan, his apprentice at his side, looking far too pale, bruises and injuries showing up vibrantly, would only glance at him, skittish to meet his gaze. Turning to the rest of the room, Vader could see why he would have reservations. 

Lightsabers cauterize as they cut, blood is not usually present in as large of quantities as one would anticipate for the carnage Vader brought upon Gardulla’s hall. In a sense, he mused, the lack of blood was almost worse; you could clearly see every cut, every stroke that his weapon had laid upon those who had been gathered here. It was clear his apprentice was slow to process this revelation, but, they had matters to attend to. 

Quickly kneeling down he grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders, “What of Shmi Skywalker?” 

Distracted by a rather cut up Duros bounty hunter, Obi-Wan’s voice was small and distant when he spoke, “She’s fine, she got into the master control room, was going to free everyone.” In the back of his mind Vader knew that his apprentice was going into shock. During their escape from Bandomeer and it’s mine the destruction was distant enough that these individual horrors could not be seen or experienced, however, he would learn. 

Resigning himself to having to carry Obi-Wan as he searched for Shmi Skywalker a noise from the slave entrance to the hall caught his attention. He stood and turned quickly, the servo’s in his knees protesting at the abrupt change, lighting his ‘saber as he went. There in the entrance was Mo- Shmi Skywalker. 

The slave cuffs were no longer present on her frame and she carried a long metal pipe, clearly intending to use it against any who would try and stop her or those hiding behind her in the shadows. She looked young, and old, and weary, and exultant, but perhaps worst of all, the look she gave him. His lightsaber powered off without his direction. And it hit him then. This woman would never know or be Anakin Skywalker’s Mother, and without that familial tie to soften the blow, what sort of monster did he appear to be. 

But still, she was Free. And thanks to her efforts and that of Obi-Wan, so were the people behind her, and he was forcibly reminded of the promise he had so brashly made to her Before. That he would come back and free all the slaves. The Force, it seemed, had a pointed sense of humor.


	2. Interlude

The news itself was not a new story. Given Naboo’s proximity to Tatooine it hadn’t taken long for them to learn of the rather grisly demise of Gardulla, and the freedom of those she had once kept as property. While rare for a Hutt, it wouldn’t have been the first time a slaver had been killed by their slaves. The particularly tantalizing bit of the news, however, was that the murder of the Hutt and all her paid staff was done with a lightsaber, or a weapon similar enough where there was no discernible difference with the evidence left. That, and how the Jedi Order had staunchly refuted any claims that the perpetrator was one of their own, or had been one of their own. 

The junior senator kept his eyes on the page as his mind wandered. His Master was quite confident that it was another Force user who had done the deed. His Master was equally sure that no Jedi would have been capable of such wholesale slaughter. Which left the intriguing possibility of them not actually being the only Sith left in the galaxy. Sheev at this time didn’t know what to actually do with this information, but, he was confident in his ability to make the most of it.


End file.
